Some currently available navigation systems provide a vehicle operator with the ability contact a call center from a vehicle to obtain in-vehicle route guidance to a location identified by the vehicle operator while situated in the vehicle. In many instances, however, it may be desirable to provide a location to the call center from a location other than the vehicle. For example, vehicle operators may visit multiple vehicle-related internet websites throughout the period in which they own a vehicle. Such internet websites may present address information to the vehicle operator where various vehicle-related services may be obtained. The operator must then write down, memorize, or otherwise record the address for subsequent transmission to the call center. For example, a vehicle owner shopping for a new vehicle may visit an internet website provided by a vehicle manufacturer to learn what vehicles are offered by the manufacturer and to determine the location of vehicle dealerships with such vehicles in stock.
In other non-limiting examples, a vehicle operator may visit internet websites relating to matters including the financing of vehicle purchases and the need for vehicle maintenance and/or repair service. It would be desirable to send the street addresses of such service providers directly from the service provider's internet website to the call center.
Thus, there is a need on the part of a vehicle manufacturer who provides such vehicle lifecycle services (or whose business affiliates provide such vehicle lifecycle services) to provide the vehicle operator with a means for sending service related locations directly from an internet website hosted by the vehicle manufacturer (or its affiliates) to the call center. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.